Poisoned Diamonds
by God of Flash Shihouin Yoruichi
Summary: Having to work with the getbackers is one thing.., but working with kagami kyoji is another...oh my Himiko!
1. A lost diamond

Poisoned Diamonds

A/n: Hello minna! Here's my second ficsy! Wai!

I included a bit more characters and I also used… ahem almost an unusual pairing again. Hope you'll like it! And if you're really good at guessing, you might be able to know whom I mean. wink wink

Disclaimer: you know the drill! I don't own them but I do own me

Kagami: May I know who's included in the pairing?

Leilei: nope

Kagami: May I ask what's the fic about?

Leilei: nope

Kagami: May I ask if Lady Poison is included?

Leilei: nope

Kagami: May I ask why you won't answer my questions?

Leilei: nope

Kagami: …. glares

Leilei: don't worry! I know you'll like it! And besides, like I said before, it's a surprise!

Kagami: very well…go on… rolls eyes

Leilei: hey! I saw that!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Chapter 1: A lost diamond

Kagami's POV

It was already one in the morning and yet I couldn't sleep. I was inside of my room, retiring for a while, thinking that I could sleep even for a few hours. I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling, reflecting.

I would sometimes question myself. Why do I stay in Mugenjou up to now? To observe.

I sighed.

Someone knocked at my door. I stood up from where lay and went to the door to open it, revealing Kakei Sakura behind the other side.

Kakei Sakura. Such a fine and elegant young woman. Loyal and brave. Yet I wonder why such a delicate lady would want to stay in this place.

"Sakura-san. What would you want in such an hour?"

"Kon ban wa Kagami-san. Please excuse my interruption from your slumber.. Demo.. Makubex is asking of you."

"Very well. " I closed the door behind me and let her lead the way.

If I am not mistaken, she is the older sister of Kakei Juubei, the needle wielder; Heir to the Kakeiryuu and Guardian of the heir of the Fuchoinryuu, Fuchoin Kazuki, which is one of the old four kings of Mugenjou. At that time, I do believe that the emperor of Mugenjou back then was still Raitei: Amano Ginji.

As we entered Makubex-kun's room, she went to take her seat in front of the monitors and beside Makubex.

"Kagami-han!" Haruki greeted me in his usual humoring tone. He went running to me, as though we haven't seen each other for such a long time. I took out a glass shard to threaten him.

"Please do not try to embarrass me like you would with other people that you know." He stopped at his tracks.

" Kon ban wa Emishi-san, Kagami-san. I would like you to do something for me." We both looked at Makubex. He stood up and took his glasses off. "Hevn-san just called me. She was wondering if I could assist the Getbackers from their new case." He informed.

Hmmm… the Getbackers? From the time that I had met and observed those retrievers, I don't think that they would really need any of our help, though I'm not saying that they are strong adversaries or anything.

"The Getbackers? Mido-kun and Ginji-han?" Haruki asked.

"I think they aren't the only ones included in the new case. Shido-san, Akabane-san and Himiko-san are also included…and since I cannot leave Mugenjou, I want the two of you to take my place instead."

"If Shido-kun s included in the list, then count me in!" Haruki has agreed.

Sigh.

Akabane-san is included. That means I won't be bored easily and I can have the chance of observing him more. But in Lady Poison's case….

"Kagami-san?" Makubex-kun suddenly caught my attention.

"Hai…I would agree as well.."

"Then I will inform Hevn-san immediately."

I walk along the streets of Shinjuku alone the following day. Haruki decided to go to the Beastmaster's place first, while I on the other hand, go straight to the retrievers' meeting place.

As I reached my destination, I opened the door and instantly, a cute, young waitress greeted me.

"Ohayo! Welcome to the Honky Tonk!" What a cheerful spirit she has. Almost the same as the current Raitei that I have observed. I searched the place, hoping for someone else to be there.

"If you're here for the Getbackers, they're not yet here…" The man behind the counter said.

Mugenjou is a bit far if I'm going back. So I decided to wait instead. I sat on one of the stools at the end of the bar and ordered a mocchacino.

"Here you go mister! Hope you enjoy your drink!"

"Arigatou."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Leilei: what do you think minna? I know it's a bit short but you see, I'm still having a minor aftershock of the result of our finals so just bear with me ok? --;;

Kagami: I….

Leilei: you're still not allowed to say any comment yet! You can say what ever you want when this fic is over!

Kagami: But….

Leilei: no, no, no!

Kagami: all I..

Leilei: I said no! puts kagami in a closets and locks the door there.. Now everyone! Don't forget to review!


	2. Poisoned

Chapter 2: Poisoned

Himiko's POV

/ Gone crazy in the middle of the night,

slippin', slidin' into heavenly bliss

Fallen angel, spinnin' from the lights'

slippin', slidin' into heavenly lace../

Huh…? Guess its morning…man, what a headache! I rubbed my forehead hard. Damnit! I knew I shouldn't drink too much! I should've listened to Jackal.

/ But its all

it's all right now,

coz we're livin' for this night for so long now../

At last! Refreshed! Good thing there was still some hot water left from the shower. I walked towards my answering machine.

beep -

"…. Ne, Himiko, I have a new case and you're included, can you go to the Honky Tonk tomorrow at ten in the morning? I'll explain everything there….ja!"

Hmmmm.. A new job. Last time I had a job from Hevn, included Ban and Ginji.

Sigh.

I hope they're not included again.

/ Yes it's all

it's all right../

I walked out of my apartment and to the streets. Dr. Jackal had mentioned before that I should try finding a more decent apartment besides the one I have now. 'A lady of my antiquity is not suited for this breed of neighborhood..' If I remember it right, those were the exact words that he used. But he knows that I can handle myself. I may look fragile outside but I'm as hard as steel inside.

Aniki.

If only you're still alive….

/ We're livin' on

hope;

we're livin' on

life;

dependin' on

truth

until the day we die../

I glanced at my watch. It's only eight. I lost track of time too much now I had to wait! Damn! It's still too early! I'm too lazy to go back. Guess I'll just have a cappuccino to buy me some time. I hope someone else is there though.

I opened the door only to find a man in white tux…

Wait.

A white tux and a shiny, round, dangling earring…ash blond..And amethyst eyes..?

"Ohayo! Welcome to Honky Tonk…Oh! Its Himiko-san!"

"…Huh?.." I just noticed that for the past two minutes, I stood at the door staring at the man in white. He looked at me and smirked. I closed the door and went inside.

"Ohayo, Lady Poison" he smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here!" What a way to start the day… first a headache, now this!

"Haven't Hevn-san told you yet?"

Great. I had to worry at first that I might be working with Ban and Ginji, but now, I have to work with him too?

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Leilei: what a shorty…sigh.. --;;

Himiko: I still have a headache you know….I can't believe you let me drink last night..

Leilei: 3 but I did try to stop you…and you said you don't want to stop at all…hehehehe evil grin

Himiko: I want to sleep……

Leilei: you can sleep inside that closet if you want..points to the closet where he kept kagami

Himiko: and why would you want me to sleep inside a closet..?

Leilei: nothing! Hehehe…


	3. Seeing thru

Poisoned Diamonds

Chapter 3: Seeing thru

Kagami's POV

I stood from my seat and went to a stool besides her, not minding the glares she was giving me.

"It's such a pleasant day to have coffee, isn't it?" I asked, hoping it would at least start a conversation with her.

"It would have been more nice if you not around.."

Oh? Feisty.

"Is that a nice thing to say at all? We haven't even seen each other for such a time."

"As if I really want to see you!"

This isn't going anywhere at all. She's too… is infuriated the right way to put it? She may be rigid outside, but from the way Mido Ban acts while with her, she is still as vulnerable as a small child.

"I…umm…who else did Hevn include in this case?" she queried.

"It was suppose to be Makubex but as you know his situation, we had to take his place as a substitute, me and Haruki Emishi. If I could recall right, Dr. Jackal, Fuyuki Shido, and the Getbackers are also included."

"That's…a lot of people, must be a big case.."

"Yes, it must be. It is atypical that Hevn-san look for Makubex' help."

"Hasn't Makubex told you any details?"

"Lie. The only thing that he told us was to go here at ten."

"Don't tell me you lost track of time too, that's why you're this early."

"My, my, how did you guess?"

Everything went silent afterwards. From the way she talks, she really does seem professional. She does not mind her gender or her maturity from the others. For her, everything should be equal. A few more practice and she can be as deadly as the blades of Dr. Jackal.

Sigh.

My cup is empty and still it's too early.

Himiko's POV

I can't believe I have to work with those two again.

Sigh.

From the way he glances, he must be observing me. Again. Just because he'd beaten me before, doesn't mean he's superior or anything at all! Why the hell are the others this late anyway? From what I know, Ban and Ginji should be here already, trying to bug master into giving them some food or coffee, or asking mercy from Natsumi.

…….

Such a nice earring.…

Oh my God! I think I'm becoming delusional!

"I haven't had the chance to have a decent conversation with you. This is the first time…." He smirked. Again.

What!

"…Regretful though that we had to meet in such a grave situation. I might wanted to convene in you in a more civilized way."

What!

I can feel my face going red. Damnit! I hate this. To avoid the embarrassment, I tried to look the other way. But still.

"Don't you feel the same?"

"…huh.?"

"From what I have observed, you have a larger terminology than just this…. is something the matter?"

"Its…its…its nothing!"

Damn!

Why the hell am I blushing? I know that he's attractive and stuff but he's also the know-it-all guy that we've meet….

Suddenly, The door opened.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Leilei: its so hard to think on how those two think! And to think that I want to make another fic on Naruto! Gomen minna! I know it's short..

Himiko: it is…and WHY THE HELL DID I BLUSH OVER HIM!

Leilei: hey, don't shout! Its damn midnight you know… You'll wake everyone..

Himiko: folds arms and I should care because?

Leilei: because if you don't, I'm gonna let Kagami-chan out of the closet…opens closet and lets Kagami out

Kagami: breaths heavily were you trying to kill me+o+

Leilei: Kagami-chan! glomps kagami Himiko is quarreling me! Save me from her! o

Himiko: he doesn't give any threat you know…

Kagami: fixes self ah! Lady poison! How have you been?

Himiko:….. Damnit…glares

Leilei:…heheheheheehe……well minna! See you next chapie!


End file.
